Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their participants. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. The ability to optimize video communications provides a significant challenge to system designers, device manufacturers, and service providers alike.